Evan's Story
by arsay
Summary: Puck meets Evan's rough and tough family... He doesn't know how he's supposed to survive his seductive mate and overprotective relatives. Sequel to Puck's Story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the cast or anything associated with it. However I did come up with this story's plot and any original characters.

**Updated NEWS! So this is Aryaarsay, I had to create a new account since my old one was deleted. I'm having to re-post all of my stories, but this time I'm taking all of the Mature 18+ content out of them. If you're interested in reading the stories in their entirety, then feel free to visit my LJ account. I already have all the stories posted there, and the link is on my profile page. **

**As you all know, my smut also contains plot within it, unfortunately I'm have to do this because of the sites guidelines. **

Authors note: Read and Review people… I worked an entire day off on all of these, neglecting all the real homework that I was supposed to do. But I thought I'd give you guys a nice surprise. This is so super short though. But it's like a little prologue before we get started with the story.

Anyway for the new people, this story has a prequel called 'Puck's Story' which runs in the same universe as 'Latent Nature' and 'Wes's Story', and on the same timeline as well. This story runs in the same timeline as 'Return of the Heir' and 'Rowan's Story'. Go to my author's page for more explanation.

O

o

Warnings: AU, Cotton candy fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, , Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, BDSM, Fantasy, Supernatural. characters will also be little to very OOC. Remember that this is an AU story, and will have a LOT of new characters ;) Mpreg…yup I'm going there.. thought it won't come up for a long time.

O

O

**Evan's Story **

O

O

Evan's Sucks At Surprises

O

O

Puck was impressed by the slick black limo that was their ride to Evan's place. Inside with Evan in his arms he looked around, opening of the bottle of champagne that were there for their enjoyment.

"Nice ride babe. Guess this is why you don't like to drive the car, too used to being driven around huh? Though I have to say that nothing beats being in control of a fast car." Noah teased Evan a bit as he handed the boy his own glass.

Evan nodded, snuggling closer to his mate, while taking a small sip of the bubbling liquid.

Puck hummed a bit. "Well that plane ride was exhausting though. I mean ya we slept, but I still feel as if we didn't get any rest. But I guess it's worse for Wes, the poor guy didn't get a wink of rest." Taking another sip Noah continued "It's odd that it's like 2pm here, the weather is a little cold though."

"Did you want to use the scarf Kurt gave you?" Evan asked then giggled when Noah winced a bit. Noah had been scared at first when Kurt had handed him the package, he'd expected something a little flamboyant, until Kurt had given him that 'bitch please' look. The scarf had turned out to be really nice actually.

"It's nice but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Anyway are we going to be given different rooms by your parents? Oh and is the whole family going to be there or like just your parents?"

Puck watched as Evan shifted a bit, squirming around. Clearly the boy was hiding something from him. Noah sighed "Ok out with it… what didn't you tell me? Will they all have guns or something and make me pass obstacles?"

Evan looked away looking really guilty before he whispered "They don't know you're coming."

Noah was confused for a second "Ummm what they think I'll come later or something?"

Even couldn't even meet Noah's eyes now as he clarified "No, I didn't tell them that I'd found my mate and have mated already. They don't know anything about you, so they don't have a clue that someone is coming with me."

Puck could only gape for a couple of seconds before he screeched "WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Looking down Evan explained, whispering "I'm not ashamed to show you as my mate or anything so don't think like that. At first I didn't tell them because they'd send chaperones if they knew that I'd found my mate. And I wanted some time alone with you. Not to mention by then you hadn't even admitted to being my mate. Also afterwards we became so busy and it was only recently that we actually got together. I was so happy that I forgot about telling them. So I thought that I'd just introduce you to everyone in person… it would be like a good surprise"

Puck was furious, he'd been worried all this time that Evan's parent wouldn't like him and the boy hadn't even told his family about Noah. "Why the hell didn't you tell me then?"

OOOOOOO oooooooo OOOOOOO o oOooooooo OOOOOOO

For the rest of the car ride Noah was silent while Evan was curled up in the corner. When the car finally came to a stop, it was obvious that they'd reached Evan's house.

Evan told the driver to wait a few minutes before he turned to Noah.

"Ar-are you an-angry with me? Pl-please don't be. I didn't mean to make you mad… I just wan-wanted to give them a surprise."

Noah looked at his mate to see that Evan had a couple of tears running down his cheeks, the boy was looking down and wringing his hands in fear of Noah's reaction.

Puck sighed as he pulled his mate into his arms, giving him comfort. He couldn't even stay mad at Evan for long.

"I'm not angry with you anymore baby. I just wished that you'd warned me about it."

Evan wiped his tears, calming down as he muttered 'sorry'.

Gathering the boy to his side, Puck opened the door.

"Well let's just get this over with. By the way, next time you want to surprise anyone, talk to me about it first ok baby? Because you really suck at surprises." Puck smiled a little when his mate giggled childishly.


End file.
